Confusiones lingüísticas
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Si hay algo mejor que los errores, ésos son los errores que se cometen por amor. Porque no hay nada más hermoso que estar enamorado, y porque el amor significa hacer feliz a la persona amada, aunque eso concluyera con que hicieras el más patético ridículo de todos los tiempos frente al campamento entero. Solangelo.


**¡Hola! ¡He regresado! ¡Sé que prometí esto hace mucho, pero no había tenido nada de tiempo! La buena noticia es que ya vienen las vacaciones (es mi última semana de clases) así que espero poder tener más tiempo para escribir, con suerte incluso terminar ya este mes La luz más allá de la oscuridad, que lo tengo muy abandonado. Que conste que debería estar haciendo la guía de mate o el proyecto semestral de computación (que se entrega en dos días), pero los quiero tanto que estoy publicando esto en lugar de concentrarme en la escuela.**

 **Por otro lado, y como ya deben saber, este fic participa en el reto "Solangelo Fever" del Foro Monte Olimpo, así que no se olviden de darse una vuelta y votar. También (esto obviamente ya lo saben), los personajes no me pertenecen y yo sólo estoy haciendo esto para no responder mi guía de matemáticas.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 ** _Confusiones lingüísticas_**

* * *

Un secreto es algo difícil de mantener en un lugar como el Campamento Mestizo. No es que el espacio sea pequeño o insuficiente, pero los rumores tienen pies propios, y los semidioses no son la excepción a la regla.

Por ejemplo, no podía haber alguien lesionado, por mínimo que fuera, sin que después de un par de minutos diecinueve o veinte cabañas —exceptuando, quizás, a la de Hipnos— lo supieran. Y una herida era sólo el principio: los chismes empeoraban cuando se trataba de relaciones amorosas.

En conclusión, todos en el campamento eran unos chimiscoleros de lo peor y no se avergonzaban de decirlo.

También existía otro problema que se originaba porque los campistas —doscientos de ellos, cabía mencionar— tenían muy buena memoria y nunca, nunca lo que se dice nunca, olvidaban.

Y si los semidioses tenían memoria para recordar los buenos tiempos y los ataques, la aún mejor para rememorar los errores de otros.

Pero había algo mejor que los errores, o al menos eso era lo que afirmaba la cabaña 10: se trataba de los errores que alguien cometía estando enamorado; y vaya que ésos abundaban. Después de todo, se decía que estar enamorado era sinónimo de hacer tonterías, y sólo porque el Campamento Mestizo estuviera lleno de héroes y guerreros no quería decir que no pudieran cometer estupideces debido a la pasión.

Era un hecho, por ejemplo, que el padre divino de un semidiós podía, ocasionalmente, llegar a marcar un patrón en el comportamiento de sus hijos. Verbigracia: no podías darle flores a un hijo o hija de Deméter si lo que querías era conquistar su corazón, pues si tocabas a sus adoradas plantas, era probable que terminaras con todas sus oportunidades con ese hijo de la cabaña 4. O un hijo de Tique, por ejemplo, tenía más probabilidades de fijarse de ti si le representabas un reto a que si sólo eras alguien común contra quien ganaba con facilidad.

Y de la misma forma, aunque ya habían pasado de moda las serenatas y el dedicar canciones, los hijos de Apolo seguían haciéndolo.

Uno de esos entrañablemente anticuados semidioses era el mismo líder de la cabaña 7, Will Solace, lo que el campamento al completo tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar en una ocasión que resultó bastante memorable.

—*—*—

Ocurrió en el verano siguiente tras haber derrotado a Gea, en el aniversario de un mes de Nico y Will como novios.

Los rumores y las malas lenguas —léase cabaña 10— que se habían dado a la tarea de enterarse de todo tras lo ocurrido decían que ese día había transcurrido con toda normalidad hasta que llegó la hora de la fogata y Will decidió interrumpir a sus hermanos —que se turnaban en el coro—, hacerse con el portavoz y comunicarle al resto de los campistas que debía decir algo muy importante.

Tan pronto el rubio tuvo el micrófono en las manos, Nico supo que algo desastroso estaba por ocurrir.

Sorprendentemente, las conversaciones de los demás campistas se detuvieron mientras Will subía al estrado, y para cuando el hijo de Apolo empezó a hablar, sólo se oían las risas ahogadas de algunos semidioses despistados.

Al principio, Will habló tan rápidamente que se le entendió entre poco y nada, por lo que el hijo de Hades tuvo que leer sus labios para caer en la cuenta de que entre las cosas que Will había dicho iba su nombre. Claro que se perdió todo lo demás porque Jason comenzó a darle de codazos como un crío mientras aseguraba que, fuera lo que fuera que Will acababa de decir, se trataba de una dedicatoria para él, cosa que Nico no creyó en lo mínimo, por supuesto.

Eso hasta que Will comenzó a cantar.

Nico había escuchado la bastante curiosa habilidad de los hijos de Apolo —el todopoderoso dios de la música— para aprenderse la letra de una canción en cualquier idioma, con sólo leerla o haberla escuchado una vez, aunque no dominaran la lengua en la que esa canción se hubiera escrito —y aunque tampoco supieran lo que estaban diciendo, claro estaba, pues hacía falta algo más que música para hablar un idioma—; sin embargo, el hijo de Hades no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo sino hasta esa ocasión.

El comienzo de la canción era suave, una guitarra acústica que algún hijo de Apolo —probablemente Austin— empezó a tocar mientras que Will aún sostenía el micrófono entre sus manos. Fue entonces cuando Nico se dio cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas.

 _Eu quero ser pra você_

(Yo quiero ser para ti)  
 _A alegria de uma chegada_

(La alegría de una llegada)  
 _Clarão trazendo o dia_

(Claridad trayendo el día)  
 _Iluminando a sacada_

(Iliminando el balcón)

 _Eu quero ser pra você_

(Yo quiero ser para ti)  
 _A confiança o que te faz_

(La confianza que te hace)  
 _Te faz sonhar todo dia_

(Que te hace soñar todos los días)  
 _Sabendo que pode mais_

(Sabiendo que puede más)

En ese momento, la cabaña 10 lanzó un grito de emoción tan fuerte que a Nico le hubiera incomodado el ruido, de no ser porque su propio corazón ya latía haciendo demasiado escándalo como para que notara el que se hacía fuera de él.

 _Eu quero ser ao teu lado_

(Yo quiero ser a tu lado) _  
Encontro inesperado_

(Encuentro inesperado) _  
O arrepio de um beijo bom_

(El estremecer de un buen beso) _  
Eu quero ser sua paz a melodia capaz_

(Yo quiero ser tu paz la melodía capaz) _  
De fazer você dançar_

(De hacerte bailar)

Sin saber muy bien cómo —aunque tenía vagas sospechas de que Jason había tenido algo que ver, pues era impensable que él lo hubiera hecho por sus propias ganas—, el hijo de Hades se encontró de pie frente a todo el comedor, atrayendo sobre sí la mitad de las miradas del campamento, número que correspondía a aquellas que no estaban ya fijas sobre Will.

 _Eu quero ser pra você_

(Yo quiero ser para ti) _  
A lua iluminando o sol_

(La luna iluminando el sol) _  
Quero acordar todo dia  
Pra te fazer todo o meu amor_

(Para hacerte todo mi amor)

Lo cierto era que Nico tampoco estaba muy consciente del momento exacto en el que comenzó a avanzar hacia la tarima sobre la cual se encontraban los hijos de Apolo aunque, honestamente, no estaba seguro de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos de su vida.

Para cuando Nico llegó al estrado, cerró los ojos y parpadeó durante una milésima de segundo; sólo cuando volvió a abrir sus orbes oscuros cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba sobre el escenario, un punto negro entre una multitud de cabelleras rubias que hacían que el hijo de Hades destacar más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

 _Eu quero ser pra você_

(Yo quiero ser para ti) _  
Braços abertos a te envolver_

(Brazos abiertos envolviéndote) _  
E a cada novo sorriso teu_

(Y a cada nueva sonrisa tuya) _  
Serei feliz por amar você_

(Seré feliz por amarte a ti)

Lo cierto es que a esas alturas todo el campamento ya se había dado cuenta de que lo que Will estaba cantando no era español, y Nico también era consciente de ello, pero la tonada era pegajosa y el sonido melifluo, así que los campistas simplemente se dejaron llevar por la música y le permitieron a Will terminar con su canción.

 _Eu quero ser pra você_

(Yo quiero ser para ti)  
 _A alegria de uma chegada_

(La alegría de una llegada)  
 _Clarão trazendo o dia_

(Claridad trayendo el día)  
 _Iluminando a sacada_

(Iliminando el balcón)

 _Eu quero ser pra você_

(Yo quiero ser para ti)  
 _A confiança o que te faz_

(La confianza que te hace)  
 _Te faz sonhar todo dia_

(Que te hace soñar todos los días)  
 _Sabendo que pode mais_

(Sabiendo que puede más)

Para entonces, el resto de los campistas que no formaban realmente parte de tamaño circo ya habían salido de su ligera estupefacción y ahora comenzaban a aplaudir al ritmo de la música.

 _Eu quero ser pra você_

(Yo quiero ser para ti) _  
A lua iluminando o sol_

(La luna iluminando el sol) _  
Quero acordar todo dia  
Pra te fazer todo o meu amor_

(Para hacerte todo mi amor)

 _Eu quero ser ao teu lado_

(Yo quiero ser a tu lado) _  
Encontro inesperado_

(Encuentro inesperado) _  
O arrepio de um beijo bom_

(El estremecer de un buen beso) _  
Eu quero ser sua paz a melodia capaz_

(Yo quiero ser tu paz la melodía capaz) _  
De fazer você dançar_

(De hacerte bailar)

Para sorpresa de todo el campamento, y aunque tenía razones para desearlo, Nico no trató de escapar de esa situación ni una vez, así como tampoco trato de evadir la exagerada atención de la que estaba siendo objeto; ni siquiera parecía molesto o incómodo sino más bien… sorprendido; grata y confusamente sorprendido.

 _Se eu vivo pra você_

(Si yo vivo para ti) _  
Se eu canto pra você_

(Si yo canto para ti) _  
Pra você_

(Para ti)

A esas alturas, los semidioses ya estaban familiarizados con el coro de la canción, así que se unieron con algo que más bien parecía decir " _washa-washa_ ", pero que quería imitar la letra al tiempo que seguían la melodía.

 _Eu quero ser pra você_

(Yo quiero ser para ti) _  
A lua iluminando o sol_

(La luna iluminando el sol) _  
Quero acordar todo dia  
Pra te fazer todo o meu amor_

(Para hacerte todo mi amor)

Incluso las ninfas y dríadas habían detenido sus labores y ahora se encontraban de pie entre las mesas o el borde del bosque, platos y vasos vacíos en sus manos al tiempo que aquéllas que estaban libres acompañaban con sus palmas y loas.

 _Eu quero ser pra você_

(Yo quiero ser para ti) _  
Braços abertos a te envolver_

(Brazos abiertos envolviéndote) _  
E a cada novo sorriso teu_

(Y a cada nueva sonrisa tuya) _  
Serei feliz por amar você_

(Seré feliz por amarte a ti)

Sorprendentemente, la cristalería del campamento sobrevivió ese último —y agudo— verso y la canción continuó sin mayores percances.

 _Se eu vivo pra você_

(Si yo vivo para ti) _  
Se eu canto pra você_

(Si yo canto para ti) _  
Pra você_

(Para ti)

Las últimas notas de la canción en ese idioma desconocido vibraron un segundo en el aire antes de que el campamento al completo estallara en vítores y aplausos.

Llegados hasta ese momento, Will parecía tan orgulloso de sí mismo que Nico casi creía que él _literalmente_ estaba brillando.

Afortunadamente, el hijo de Apolo ya había tenido suficiente de ser el centro de atención, así que, tras una pronunciada y casi burlona reverencia, dejó que el resto de su cabaña se hiciera cargo de la elección musical para el campamento y se alejó, en dirección hacia el bosque tomando a Nico de la mano, claro estaba.

—Espero que te haya gustado —comenzó Will con algo que bien hubiera podido ser calificado de nerviosismo una vez que estuvieron solos—. Fue un relajo encontrar esa canción, sobre todo por el idioma.

Nico asintió, sonriendo de lado antes de decidirse a responder algo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué idioma era? —inquirió con curiosidad, ante lo que Will sólo pudo responder con una expresión tan herida y confundida que casi parecía cómica.

—¿Cómo que qué idioma era? —preguntó, casi gritando—. ¡A todas luces era italiano!

Nico se pensó su respuesta durante un par de segundos, como si estuviera buscando las palabras exactas para decir lo que tenía que decir sin que el hijo de Apolo sufriera un trauma irreparable en su autoestima.

—Will —empezó—. Hace años que no practico ese idioma con regularidad, pero es mi lengua materna, y aún sigo hablándola, así que puedo asegurarte que eso no era italiano.

—Pero… —murmuró el rubio con incredulidad—. Eso no es posible… ¿Cómo…?

—Eso era portugués, lumbrera, no italiano —intervino una voz a sus espaldas, en quien ambos semidioses reconocieron a una ninfa de piel verde traslúcida tan pronto se giraron para verla—. Ambas son lenguas romance, así que es fácil confundirse, pero el chico de ahí tiene razón. Cambiando de tema, tu hermano toca bastante bien la guitarra, ¿sabes si tiene novia o si le hace falta una flauta como dueto? —inquirió pícaramente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió Will confundido antes de que la chica girara sobre sus talones, riendo, y se perdiera entre los árboles.

Tan pronto la dríada hubo desaparecido, Will pudo volver a sentirse como la persona más patética e ignorante de todo el planeta.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —masculló—. ¡Voy a matar a Lou Ellen!

Por supuesto, ese fue el momento exacto en el que Nico decidió estallar en riendo a carcajadas, lo que finalmente consiguió que Will volviera a dirigirle la mirada con algo que quería parecer una expresión herida pero que detonaba que el chico estaba conteniendo la risa.

—Claro, a ti este asunto te está divirtiendo de lo lindo, ¿no es cierto? —inquirió, rodando los ojos con cariño ante el hijo de Hades—. Traicionado así por mi propio novio, ¡qué desgracia aquélla que pesa sobre mí!

—No es mi culpa que seas una reina del drama —apuntó Nico objetivamente.

—¿Dramático yo? —exclamó el rubio, sonriendo—. ¡Dramático yo! ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! ¡Retráctate ahora mismo!

—Lo siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón —afirmó Nico, parpadeando con fingida inocencia sólo para después agregar, fingiendo un acceso de tos—. ¡Exagerado!

Con la barbilla en alto y lo más dignamente que pudo tras que hubieran aplastado su… bueno, su dignidad, Will rodeó al hijo de Hades por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí, conteniendo las ganas de estallar en risas él también.

Así, sin decir nada, simplemente felices con saber que el otro estaba a su lado, recorrieron una buena parte del bosque, en un silencio cómodo y cargado de confianza hasta que Nico volvió a hablar.

— _Voglio essere anche per te*_ —murmuró suavemente, en una voz tan baja que Will casi lo confundió con un mero suspiro.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el rubio, parpadeando repetidamente para salir de su ensimismamiento.

— _Voglio essere anche per te_ —repitió Nico pacientemente y con expresión seria, sólo para después dedicarle a Will una sonrisa torcida—. Eso sí es italiano, para que al menos sepas cómo se escucha.

Will asintió concentradamente antes de que la pregunta, casi obvia, se le ocurriera.

—¿Y qué significa?

Por toda respuesta, Nico sólo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Quién sabe —dijo, sin dejar de caminar—. Quizás incluso lo que tú canción decía —murmuró, sonrojándose levemente antes de que, salido de la más perfecta nada, Nico se elevara sobre las puntas de sus pies y plantara un beso sobre la mejilla izquierda del hijo de Apolo.

Sin darle tiempo a Will siquiera de reponerse de lo que acababa de suceder, el hijo de Hades ya había acelerado el paso y lo había dejado atrás; tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Will se había detenido en seco debido a su estupefacción.

Para cuando las neuronas del hijo de Apolo hicieron sinapsis de nuevo, Will tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Nico, tomando la mano derecha del Rey de los Fantasmas en su izquierda.

—Eso es suficiente para mí —aseguró Will antes de rodear la cadera de Nico y depositar un leve beso sobre los mechones oscuros del cabello del chico.

Quizás era cierto que lo más hermoso de estar enamorado eran justamente las tonterías que se hacían por amor, porque no hay nada más hermoso que estar enamorado, y porque el amor significa hacer feliz a la persona amada, aunque eso concluyera con que hicieras el más patético ridículo de todos los tiempos frente al campamento entero. Pero, finalmente, ¿a quién le importaba, cuando tenías a la persona por quien acababas de hacer el ridículo a tu lado?

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Bueno, para todos aquellos que ya me hayan leído anteriormente, deben saber que cuando incluyo una palabra en otro idioma, además de ponerla en itálica y agregar un asterisco, me espero a poner la definición hasta en las notas, pero como esto es una canción completa, decidí que perdía sentido si no colocaba la letra ahí en medio, por eso son los paréntesis.**

 **La trama de esta canción se origina porque la historia del español me fascina, y siempre me ha gustado mucho como para aquellos que hablamos alguna de las lenguas romance se nos facilita entender algunas palabras en esos otros idiomas. Considerando que los personajes de PJO fueron originalmente creados para hablar en inglés, pienso que es aún más fácil que confundan una lengua con la otra.**

 **La canción, naturalmente, existe, se llama "Pra você", de Paula Fernandes y se las recomiendo muchísimo, su voz es increíblemente bella (no me hago responsable si después se trauman y la ponen como tono de celular).**

 **Para el asterisco que sí se encuentra dentro de la historia, " _Voglio essere anche per te"_ significa "Yo también quiero ser para ti" y, como ya explicó Nico, es italiano. **

**Pues bueno, espero poder actualizar dentro de poco, pero por el momento esto es lo único por el momento, así que no se olviden de pasar por el foro, leer las otras historias participantes y... ¡votar!**


End file.
